setting the birds free
by ruka-kun
Summary: He had only meant to punish her, hadn't he? Then where did these strange feelings came from? She only wished for him to be happy, to repay him for all the wrong the Main House had done to him. Or could it have been more than just repayment? [NejixHinat
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto (wish I did though ;D ). Naruto and all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prologue**

It had only been two weeks since the Chuunin Exams and she had just been released from the hospital. It had taken Tsunade a lot of effort to keep her from dying, and even now she still had trouble breathing.

Nobody knew or even understood why she hadn't forfeited. Some thought it had been plain stupidity, some thought it had been a rare moment of bravery. But the truth was that they were all mistaken; she had done it for him.

She knew very well how much he hated her, how much he blamed her for being weak, but most of all, he hated her because she was from the Main family, and therefore he had to protect her with his life.

With her own eyes she had seen what the cursed seal was doing to him. He felt like a bird in a cage. Bounded to a family that did not accept him for the genius he truly was. She had seen how the bitterness and despair had gotten hold of him when the years had passed by. Turning the happy, and smiling young boy she still remembered into the cold and stoic one he was today.

He had needed something to blame everything on, and she had been it.

But she didn't mind, she understood. She knew exactly how he felt, for in many ways she felt the same. She hated the fact that the family was divided in the Main and Branch Houses and the cursed seals made her sick to her stomach, especially when she saw what it was doing to Neji.

Only because his father had been born mere minutes after her father, he was now practically her slave even though he was so much stronger and smarter than her.

* * *

Her father made him accompany her to wherever she went, which left Neji very little private time for himself. It didn't matter how much she begged her father to let her go by herself, he only despised her more for her weakness and took the rest out on Neji, accusing him for putting her to attest against him.

So when the Chuunin Exams were announced she also entered it. Not because she had any serious ambitions of becoming a talented kunochi, but because if _she_ entered, so could Neji.

If Neji had been surprised by her entering the exam he hadn't shown it. He even told her how foolish she was if she thought that a weakling like her could actually pass.

She knew Neji had wanted to fight her, just to show her father and the rest of the Main family who the true heir should have been. But because of the cursed seal he had never been able to hurt her.

But that all changed during the second round of the Chuunin Exams, when it was decided that she would be his opponent.

Her team-mates had practically begged her to forfeit, since they knew she was no match for the Hyuuga prodigy. But she had seen it as a fortunate twist of faith; this would be her chance to give Neji the relief he had been longing for for so long, the chance to actually fight her without the cursed seal stopping him.

So she couldn't forfeit. If this was what Neji needed to free himself from his bitterness, she would gladly fight him. And if she would lose, she would gladly give her life for his happiness.

But the Jounins had stopped him before the fight was over, still leaving things unsolved between them.

What she didn't know was that something _had_ changed during the exams. Neji had been surprised by the fact that she had refused to forfeit, even when he had already severely injured her. And for the first time he had seen a glimpse of determination in her eyes, something he wasn't able to get out of his head.

2 -


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Now two weeks later things seemed to be back to the situation from before the exams.

She still wasn't allowed to do any training, so she only watched as her two team mates were training on a new move.

When they were done they all walked back to the village. She was enjoying the company of her two best friends and her surroundings when Kiba slowed down his steps so he could walk beside her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you'd like to go have a drink with us later on?" he asked hopefully.

She was about to shyly decline the offer as usual when he told her that Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee would also be there. She knew that they were also friends of Neji, and thought that it would be nice for Neji to spend some time with them since her father usually didn't let him go.

Much to Kiba's and Shino's surprise she told them she would be there, and waved to say goodbye.

She told her father she would have a drink with some friends, but he hardly seemed interested as usual. As she had anticipated he called for Neji.

"Neji, you will accompany Hinata tonight. Make sure she'll return safe and sound!" her father told him stern.

Neji looked a bit surprised to hear she wanted to go out, and threw her a suspicious glare. Then he bowed to her father and left to get changed.

* * *

As she expected Neji was already waiting for her at the entrance gate of the Hyuuga Estate. As soon as he saw her come out of the mansion he turned without a word and started walking down the road. She had to run to catch up to him. 

After a few minutes the silence started to make her uncomfortable and she thought of something to say to him.

"I really hope you don't mind coming with me Neji-niisan." she started shyly.

Neji just gave her an annoyed look before looking back in the distance and kept walking in mock silence.

She sighed. She knew it would be pointless to keep trying so she just concentrated on her surroundings.

When they arrived at the pub the rest was already there. Kiba greeted her enthusiastically which only resulted in a death glare from Neji.

Neji seemed pleased though to see that his friends were also there.

_...hmmm maybe this is not going to be such a bad night after all…_ he thought.

Everyone was talking and drinking but she kept quiet most of the time and only said something when someone asked her something directly.

Not long after they had sat down the smoke started to affect her still injured lungs. She could feel her lungs burning and was getting short of breath. She didn't want to alarm the others though, so she excused herself and left for the toilets. She stayed in the hallway though and struggled to get some air into her lungs.

She didn't saw Shino coming back from the toilets and she jumped when she heard him call her name.

"Hinata? You're ok?" he asked in his usual deep but calm voice.

She nodded and tried to smile, but he could see she was still in pain.

"The smoke must really hurt your lungs…" he realised.

"You shouldn't be in here yet" he said worried for his team mate. Meanwhile he calmingly stroked her back to help ease her breathing.

"I'll warn Neji, he should take you back home" he said calm.

She almost jumped again at those words. "NO!" she said alarmed. "I'm fine, really…. He would only worry about me…" she explained when she saw the look on Shino's face.

Shino sceptically raised his brow at that since he knew Neji well enough to know that he couldn't care less about Hinata's health.

The fresh air in the hallway had calmed her lungs somewhat and her breathing was back to normal.

"Hinata…" Shino started, but stopped when he saw the almost desperate look in her eyes.

"Please Shino, if I'll leave than so must he, and I…I…" she stuttered.

Shino sighed. "Okay okay. But if it gets worse I will take you home okay!" Shino gave in.

She nodded but knew Neji would never allow her to leave without him.

Shino lead her back to their seats. Neji gave Shino a warning look, but Shino didn't react and just ignored Neji.

A couple of hours later most of her friends had already left and the only ones remaining were Neji's friends whom she didn't know that well. She saw that Neji seemed to enjoy himself with them though and she was glad she could at least do this for him.

Her lungs were in real agony again and she left for the hallway again.

She looked from around the corner so she could watch Neji enjoying time with his friends.

_...It shouldn't have to be like this…he should be able to see his friends whenever_ he _wanted…_ she thought sadly.

She leaned back at the wall and tried to concentrate on her breathing, meanwhile giving Neji time to catch up with his friends without her presence.

"Hey what's taking Hinata-chan so long?" Tenten asked after a while. Neji looked around and when he couldn't find her he walked over to the hallway.

"What's taking you so long!" Neji asked her coolly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and his tone of voice almost made her crumble.

"I..I'm s.s.sorry Neji-niisan…" she stuttered.

Neji just frowned and looked at his watch.

"If you're done here, we'll leave." He stated.

On the way home she had trouble keeping up with his speed, and her lungs were even burning more than they had before. But if Neji even heard her coughing, which she knew he had, he didn't say anything about it and didn't slow down either.

She didn't complain and just tried her best to keep up with him and ignored her pain.

His cold reaction though had hurt her more than her lungs ever could have.

She had only wanted for him to have a good time with his friends, but he seemed more annoyed with her than usual. Almost angry even, and she couldn't understand why.

Couldn't he see she was in a similar situation than he was?

Couldn't he see that she wasn't the cause of his problems and pain?

But a small voice inside her head kept telling her that she _was_ responsible. After all _she_ was the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, whether she wanted to or not, and it was _her_ family that was the cause of his cursed life.

Which left her in the middle; Torn between her House and the Branch House, hated and despised by both Houses'.

She tried to please both, and clung to the dream that one day all will be better. That there will no longer be a distinction between the Main and a Branch House, but that they will be united.

But that dream seemed less and less feasible and seemed nothing more that a young girl's fantasy.

She had let Neji in on her dream at the Chuunin Exams, but he had just laughed at her, saying how naive she was. That nothing like that would ever happen, since it wasn't meant to be.

But her believe didn't waver and in silence she kept hoping.

And thus she was wavering between the two Houses, almost losing herself in the process, and if it hadn't been for Naruto's encouraging words, she probably would have lost herself.


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week later it was Christmas and she was with her family unwrapping presents when she heard Neji come in. He didn't entered the living room though but went straight for his room.

She knew that he must feel lonely without his parents and didn't want him to be alone on a day like Christmas. So she told her father she had a headache and that she would go to bed. He merely nodded, and she quickly left.

She went to her room to pick up the present she got Neji and went to his room.

A bit nervous she knocked on his door, patiently waiting for him to open it. He didn't react though and she was about to leave again when she remembered Naruto's words.

_..No! I can do this!..._ she told herself stern.

She took a deep breath and cautiously opened his door.

Neji stood at the window and she could see he was looking sadly at a photograph.

He quickly looked up when he heard the door open, and threw a death glare to whoever dared to disturb him.

She almost dropped her present when she saw the look on his face and instinctively backed away. He lowered his gaze when he saw who it was, and seemed a bit surprised to see his little cousin.

"What do you want!" he said coldly, almost threatening.

He knew that that would be all it took for her to flee his presence, but much to his surprise she only backed away a little, but didn't leave. This only irritated him more and he gave her a threatening look as he slowly stalked over to her.

Although she knew that he was only trying to scare her off she realised it still worked on her and she backed away just a little more.

"Neji-niisan….I…I didn't want you to be alone on a day like this…" she stuttered looking shyly down at he feet.

He was dumbfounded by her answer.

_…Why would she care? She has her family…why would she care about me being alone? She's probably just here to rub it in!..._ he thought bitter. But a voice inside his head told him she would never do such a thing.

"Well, I like to be alone, so if you don't need me as your bodyguard, just leave!" he said angry.

He could see her trembling now, and she looked as if he had hit her straight in her face. But even now she stayed where she was and didn't ran off.

"here…." she said trembling, stretching her arms to show him her present "I…I got you a present Neji-niisan…"

"Where would I need a bird in a cage for!" he said annoyed.

" I..I s..saw the poor thing on the market the other day, and it reminded me of you…A.and I thought that maybe we could set it free once the weather gets softer…" she said softly.

"Still believing in fairytales ne, Hinata!" he said contemptuous, but he did took the cage from her hands and put it on his windowsill.

She finally looked up at him "It's not a fairytale! It could happen!... I..I'll be stronger one day..a..and you…you'll be free and will become the righteous heir!" she said impassioned.

Neji just smirked and turned away from her.

"Just leave Hinata. You're nothing but a weakling! You should focus on getting stronger instead of fantasising about things that will never happen!" he said coldly.

"B..but y..you shouldn't be alone…."she said forcing back the tears caused by his hard words.

"The only one I would like to be with right now would be my father. But that can never be, since you and your Main House had him killed! Now leave!" he said dangerously calm.

His words were like daggers trough her heart and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Suddenly she felt as if all energy had just left her and she slowly turned to the door. In the doorway she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder and saw that he was looking out of the window again.

"Merry Christmas Neji-niisan…." she almost whispered before closing his door and leaving for her own room.

Neji closed his eyes when he heard the door closing and sighed. He had meant every word of what he had said, but somehow it hadn't given him the relief he had expected. He even felt guilty, something he had never felt before, especially not over something he had said to someone from the Main House.

_…But Hinata is different…_ a nagging voice inside his head insisted. He ignored the voice though, and pushed the whole thing from his mind.

* * *

Time passed slowly for her, but after another three weeks Tsunade finally allowed her some light training. 

She felt relieved that she could get back in her normal routine, and was also happy she could get back to her secret training sessions with Naruto.

She had been training with him almost every night until the Chuunin Exams, and the extra training really seemed to pay off some. She had become a bit more stronger, but more important to her were his always encouraging words which gave her back some of the self-esteem she had lost along the years.

She hadn't told anyone of their training sessions with Naruto though. She was afraid they would make fun of Naruto for helping her, and she was also afraid her father wouldn't approve of her spending this much time with Naruto.

So she sneaked out of the mansion making sure no one saw or heard her. She darted to the gate making sure to stay in the shadows. Then she jumped over the wall to avoid the guards at the gate. When everything stayed quiet she quickly darted over the rooftops and into the forest.

When she arrived at the clearing Naruto was already there waiting for her.

Both of them didn't had a clue that someone was watching them.

They had only been sparring for about an hour when Naruto lunged at her and had her pinned to the ground. He smiled brightly at her.

"Gotcha!"


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neji, who had been looking at the scene beneath him from a tree decided things had gotten far enough.

For some unknown reason the whole scene had angered him more than he would even admit to himself. A strange feeling had crept up to the pit of his stomach and he suddenly had the strong desire to really hurt Naruto.

When he saw Naruto pinning Hinata to the ground he jumped down only a few feet away from the duo.

* * *

Naruto jumped up, ready to attack, but relaxed when he recognised Neji. 

"Well well, the Hyuuga heir even lost to Naruto!" Neji said contemptuous.

"please, Neji-niisan, don't talk about Naruto-kun that way…" she said softly.

But Neji didn't even looked at her.

"Get up!" he ordered her. Hurriedly she did as she was told.

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean to her! What did she ever do to you!" Naruto yelled at Neji, quickly getting over the surprise of seeing Neji.

Although she was touched by the fact that Naruto had stood up for her, she knew it would only anger her cousin even more. And he sure wasn't one you would want to have as an enemy. Neji took a step closer to Naruto, but Naruto didn't backed of a bit.

"Ano sa.. Neji-niisan, why did you come looking for me?" she asked in an attempt to distract the boys from fighting.

"When your father couldn't find you he send me out to find you." Neji answered coldly.

Her eyes grew wide. She knew her father would blame it on Neji for leaving her alone and she felt guilty for getting him involved like this.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you want me to bring you home then?" Naruto asked cheerful, not at all affected by Neji's presence.

Naruto's innocent offer only induced those strange feelings Neji had felt earlier, and fuelled his anger even more.

"She's not going anywhere. But you will leave now!" he said with an almost deathly voice, which would have scared off anyone with some common sense of self-preservation. But not Naruto though; he just gave Neji a stubborn look.

"I won't leave without Hinata-chan!" Naruto declared determined.

Neji smiled slyly. This would give him the opportunity to actually fight Naruto, something he had felt the urge for ever since he saw him and his little cousin sparring.

"Oh, yes you will!" Neji replied, in the meantime activating his Byakugan.

She knew things were getting out of hand quickly now. Somehow Neji seemed determined to fight Naruto, and would not hold back in doing so.

"You can't just tell me when to leave whenever you feel like it! I'm not your dog you know!" Naruto complained loudly.

Just as Neji was about to lash out at Naruto she jumped in between.

"Please don't fight!" she begged, looking from Neji to Naruto.

"Stay out of this!" Neji warned. But for the second time in her life she didn't backed away and stayed right where she was.

She turned to Naruto.

"Eh.. Naruto-kun.. Maybe it is best if you leave now…." She almost whispered.

"I won't leave you alone with him…He will hurt you!" Naruto said.

He had seen the look of hate in Neji's eyes when he had looked at Hinata and that, combined with the still fresh memories of what Neji had done to her at the Chuunin Exams, had told him that Neji's anger was just as much directed at her than it was at him. And he would do anything to protect her from getting hurt again.

She was a little surprised at Naruto's protectiveness towards her since there weren't many people besides her team-mates who cared whether she would get hurt or not.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…. He wouldn't hurt me. Really it's okay." She said.

Naruto doubted that and still seemed hesitant to leave her alone with Neji.

"But Hinata-chan, he almost killed you during the Chuunin Exams! What if that cursed seal thing won't stop him this time either!" Naruto asked worried.

She could feel Neji's anger grow at the mentioning of the cursed seal, and started to pull Naruto away from Neji.

"He won't hurt me.. really, it's okay. Just go home now, and I will see you tomorrow ne, Naruto-kun?" she asked almost pleadingly, something that almost made Neji feel sick to the stomach.

_…The Hyuuga heir pleading to the likes of Naruto!..._

Naruto glanced at Neji one more time but then decided that Hinata probably knew her cousin best.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said, once again cheerful as usual.

"Thank you for helping me train tonight Naruto-kun!" she said thankful.

Naruto nodded and gave her a quick hug before he darted of in the direction of the village.

Shyly she turned to face Neji.

"I…I'm sorry you had to go out and find me Neji-niisan…" she said softly.

She didn't dare to look him in the eyes, afraid to see the hate in his eyes.

She could feel his Byakugan looking straight at her and could feel how his anger was directed at her.

"What makes you so sure the cursed seal will keep you safe from me?" Neji said threatening and stepped closer towards her.

Unconsciously she stepped back.

That only angered him more.

_…Why does she let Naruto hug her, but backs away when I even come near her!..._ he thought bitter. But he had no clue as from where that thought had come.

_..He liked to scare her, didn't he?..._ Yes, it gave him some sort of satisfaction.

"I..it's not the seal… I just know you won't hurt me" she said softly but convinced.

This confused him even more. He had never hid the fact that he hated her and would like to hurt her, he had even done so at the Chuunin Exams, yet she seemed really convinced that he wouldn't hurt her, and the Byakugan told him that she wasn't afraid of him either.

He told himself to let it go, to just ignore her like he used to do. But this time it was different. Ever since he had seen her with Naruto he had this strange feeling he couldn't place. He told himself it was because of her being that close to Naruto could stain the family's name, but he knew it was more than just that. The feelings he felt now were much deeper and stronger than family honor.

And where did the urgent need to touch her came from? He never had that before, why now! Was it just about wanting to hurt her? To punish her?

_…Yes, that has to be it, maybe that will teach her!..._ he thought.

"The seal may stop me from hurting you physically, but that doesn't mean it would stop me from hurting you otherwise. Nor would it stop me from touching you…" he said sly.

He could see his words hit home as her eyes grew wider.

She couldn't believe her ears, did he really meant what he said? Did he really hate her _that_ much?

His words had scared her though. He had never talked to her like that, but she could see it was more than just a threat, and she backed away another step.

"Neji-niisan…please don't…I'm sorry.." she stuttered.

"Why not? You let even Naruto touch you!" he said contemptuous. But by know her fear had started to turn him on.

He told himself that it was only because of the power he now held over her as he slowly stalked closer to her.

"t..that didn't mean anything…Naruto-kun…h..he's just nice to me.." she stuttered.

"So, that is what it takes? Just being _nice_ to you and you will give them _anything_ they want? Are you _that _cheap?" he said, words dripping with contempt.

He could see his words were hurting her. And that was all he wanted; to hurt her like he was hurting. To punish her like he was being punished. And her now obvious fear only turned him on even more, pushing him to go further.

She was too upset to say anything and just shook her head.

Why did he deliberately twisted her words? Did he really think she would be the person who thinks so lightly about those things? Or had he only said them to hurt her?

"Well if Naruto can have you, so can I ! And there isn't a seal in the world that could stop me!" he said.

* * *

Before she knew what happened she was slammed into a tree, knocking the air right out of her lungs. Her hands were pinned above her head. His body was pressed against her, capturing her slender body between his and the rough tree bark. 

She struggled and tried to brake free of Neji's hold, but he was far more stronger than she was and she could hardly move an inch. Tears were falling down her cheeks of mere frustration. This was not what she'd always wanted. Not like this….

"Fight me Hinata! It's the only way to break free now.." he said malicious. He knew as well as she did that she would never be strong enough to break free, therefore she didn't even tried.

That was something Neji hadn't expected and it only made him want to punish her more.

"No…please Neji-niisan…stop.." she pleaded.

"Fight me Hinata, that's the only way to stop this!" he snarled.

Before she could say anything his lips crushed hers roughly and his free hand roamed the side of her body.

She could almost feel his hate pouring into her as he furiously kissed her. His tongue pressed against her lips demanding entrance. There was nothing gentle or tender in his administrations, only pure desire and anger. And she knew he was just punishing her.

But when she got over the original shock of what was happening a new felling started to overwhelm all of her senses, whipping away all her fear and rational thoughts. A feeling so strange and new to her that she didn't even recognised it.

She stopped struggling against him and submitted to him and this strange, yet somehow not unpleasant feeling that he had provoked deep inside her.

As from a far distance she could vaguely hear him telling her to fight him, only this time his voice had lost his maliciousness, but sounded almost pleadingly. But she couldn't seem to think straight any longer. Subconsciously she closed her eyes and clung to him, surrendering to him and this feeling that started to consume her.

* * *

He had only meant to scare her; to punish her for everything wrong in his life. But something inside of him had snapped the moment his body was pushed up tight against hers. 

He kept telling himself that it was only to punish and scare her, but when his lips crushed hers he could no longer think straight. A growing need to taste even more of her, to feel her body even closer to his swept away all rational thoughts from his mind, and he pressed himself even closer to her body, his mouth demanding entrance to hers.

Vaguely he noticed that she had stopped struggling and even clung to him. Almost as if she was feeling the same urge he did. But thinking straight was becoming very hard to do at that point and it didn't entered his mind any further.

A small voice inside him told him that what he was doing was wrong. Really wrong. But he ignored it. For how could something that felt so good be wrong?

That was what got his mind started again.

Because when did he start to like this? And there was no denying the fact that he did. Every pore in his body seemed filled by her presence, her sweet smell….

_…No..I'm only doing this to scare her..to punish her.._ he told himself stern.

_..Besides, it's her own fault; she should have fought harder, she should've broken free from my hold.. _

But why then had he gotten so turned on? Why did he suddenly wanted more from her? Wanted to claim her as his own? Why did he felt the strong desire to hold her close to him and never let her go?

These thoughts and the burning desire in him really started to confuse him. He broke off the kiss and stepped back. His eyes wide and filled with lust, just like hers.

"You..you should have fought me Hinata…" he said breathless.

But before she could say anything he had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**AN** **I really wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story! **

**Han** : thanks for your ecouragements, and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations as well

**naruto's babygirl**: thank you for your nice review!

**Lun**: thank's for your very nice review, and don't worry, it will keep building up!

**chrystal-chan2**: Don't worry, there sure will be a lot more of Neji!


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She could hardly grasped what had just happened. She had never been this confused before in her life. Part of her felt hurt and violated beyond compare, but another part of her had never felt so complete before.

When he had broken off the kiss and had stepped back, a sudden cold had filled her veins. A cold that had nothing to do with the evening breeze.

When he had kissed her all the pieces of the puzzle had just seemed to come together, and it was only then that she realized she loved him a lot more than just the love for a family member. And, when she looked back at everything, probably had been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

When that realization settled in she uncontrollably started to shake, and she slid to the ground.

She knew he hadn't kissed her because he liked her as well, but only to hurt her. And that only made it so much worse.

How could she have fallen in love with someone who hated her _this_ much? Someone who even despised her?

_… Maybe he's right…maybe I'm really not meant to be happy. Maybe it _was_ foolish to think otherwise, to think things would change…_ she thought discouraged.

* * *

When he had seen the tears in her eyes he had to get out of there, and no longer able to trust his legs, he had vanished in a puff of smoke. 

He had been sitting in a tree to pull his thoughts and feelings together. But the more he thought about it the more confused he got.

Why had he gotten so turned on? And where did those strange feelings came from?

He had been with girls before, even slept with them, but that had never meant anything to him, let alone brought up these feelings.

_…Then why this time? And why Hinata!..._ he thought. He hated her right?...Right!

That was when it hit him.

He felt like he was struck with lightning when he realized what his feelings meant.

He cared for her…a lot more than he probably should for his little cousin…

Why did this have to happen now! And why him? Was his life not complicated enough as it was? He didn't need this in his life. He didn't need _any_one!

But it had felt so good having her in his arms, as if she was made just for him…

For the first time in his life he knew he was in love, a feeling that was completely foreign to him.

Ever since his father had been killed he had blocked out all feelings, leaving him bitter and cold with only his hate to keep him going. But somehow she had managed to break down the wall he had build around him over the years and had sneaked inside.

He tried to deny it, to bring back those feelings of hate he used to have for her. But then he realized something else; he had never really hated _her_ to begin with. He only hated his own life and the position he was forced in. He had only projected his hate on her in order to blame someone. In order to stay alive…

Suddenly his mind recalled hundreds of memories of times when he had blamed her, hurt her, and another thought struck him; She never seemed to mind him doing so. She never got angry with him, and at the Chuunin exams she didn't forfeit either, but instead provided him the only physical opportunity there was to ventilate his anger on her.

_…She had been willing to sacrifice her life for that…for me…_ he realized suddenly.

This confused him, because why would she have done such a thing? He had always treated her with nothing but contempt, so why had she done it?

The confusion was getting the better of him, and his already shaken mind could think of only one person able to solve that mystery. Hinata.

Before he could change his mind he activated his Byakugan again to see where she was.

He frowned when he saw she hadn't moved from the clearing he had left her at earlier.

He wasted no more time and, using his chakra, darted over to her hoping to get the answers he so desperately sought.

* * *

When he got back to the clearing he stopped dead in is tracks when he saw her crouched at the base of a tree. 

He was stung with guilt when he saw her like that and knew he had hurt her really deep this time, probably even deeper than at the Chuunin Exams.

When she felt another presence there she hurriedly got back to her feet and whipped away her tears with her sleeve.

When she recognized him her eyes grew even wider and unconsciously she backed away a step.

"Neji-niisan !..." she said breathless as she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Hinata…Why didn't you forfeit during the Chuunin Exams?" he asked her straight out.

Meanwhile he slowly, as not to scare her even more, walked up to her.

She was completely overtaken by his sudden question and for a moment she was sure she must have heard him wrong, for the Neji she knew would never have asked her side of things.

He grew impatient when she didn't answered his question and pressed the question again.

"You had _no_ chance of winning and you knew _very_ well that the rules of the Exams would undo the power of the cursed seal. Meaning it wouldn't have stopped me from killing you. So why didn't you forfeited? You_ always_ run away from fights, why not that time?" he pressed.

She felt trapped. She didn't want to tell him the truth since she knew it would give away her feelings for him. Besides he would only hate her more for still believing in her foolish dream.

But she never was the person who could lie either, especially not to him.

She fidgeted with her fingers and looked straight at her feet, not daring to look him in the eyes. A blush turned her face to a deep shade of red, and for a mere second he felt the urge to see how far down her blush went. But he contained himself for he needed some answers first.

"M..my..f..family took away so much from you already… It was only fair I would give you something back…." she said so softly that he had to strain to even hear her.

"I..I thought that if you could vent your anger and hate on me, without being stopped by that cursed seal, that maybe you wouldn't feel so sad and angry anymore…." she added when he didn't react, stumbling over her own words.

When he still didn't react she looked up at him. He just looked at her, in his eyes a strange emotion she had never seen in them.

His silence started to work on her already feeble nerves and unconsciously she started to chatter the first thing that came in her mind in order to disrupt the now deafening silence.

"Neji-niisan, I wish that you were my older brother, then _you_ would be the Hyuuga Heir… The title _should_ be yours anyway. You deserve it so much more than I do. _You_ are the real Hyuuga prodigy, you're so _strong_ and smart, a..and I am so weak and.." she chattered.

But Neji had only heard her first sentence.

Her earlier words had rid him of his last bitter feelings towards her, and although still not sure where he stood now, he said the only thing that he could think of.

"I wouldn't want to be your brother Hinata…." he interrupted.

He put his hands beside her head against the tree, trapping her once again between his body and the tree.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this…" he continued.

He leaned closer and kissed her, finally giving in to his need to hold her again.

She gulped when he kissed her again that night. This time though he was gentle and tender, all anger and roughness he had displayed earlier gone now.

She didn't understood what was happening or why he was kissing her, but she could feel her body react to his kisses and now gentle touches as a warmth started to spread throughout her body.

When his lips touched hers again his mind went into overdrive. His senses were flooded with this intense warmth and need to be even closer to her.

Vaguely he realized that he wouldn't even notice it if they were to be attacked, but he couldn't care less at that moment.

He could feel her surprise when he had kissed her, but much to his surprise she didn't struggled him or pulled back.

Although he wanted so much more from her he didn't want to scare her off or frighten her, especially not after what he had done to her earlier. So he fought to keep his swirling emotions under control, something he used to be very good in, but now seemed harder and harder to do.

His tongue coaxed her lips until she started to respond and opened her mouth for him.

She was submissive, but after a few minutes she started to respond. He could feel how she started to return his kisses and he could feel her hesitant hands on his chest.

That almost put him in overdrive and he intensified the kiss even more. She gulped, but when he pulled back slightly, she stopped him and nuzzled up to him.

His hands roamed her body until she squirmed with contentment. He whispered sweet words in her ears, without even realising he did, words she had yearned to hear from him for so long, but never actually thought she would hear him say, especially not to her.

He pulled her back a little and reluctantly broke of their kiss. Her eyes were wide and he found he couldn't look away from them.

"Hinata-sama…I'm so sorry for all the times I..." he said with true remorse, but she gently stopped him by pressing her fingers to his lips.

"ssshhh… It's okay Neji-niisan. I didn't mind. You _needed_ to do so. I understand, really" she said softly.

He chuckled softly.

"I think you should stop calling me nii-san from now on…" (1) he said with twinkling eyes.

She blushed furiously and nodded shyly.

"Neji-kun…" she said softly as if tasting his name. Then she smiled shyly. "I like it!" she said finally.

Neji smiled "Good."

Hinata's eyes grew possibly even wider.

She couldn't even recall the last time she had seen him smile and it filled her heart to know she had finally made him smile.

"You should smile more often Neji-kun. I like you much better when you smile…" she said shyly.

He was taken aback some by her words, and realized she was right. Ever since his father was killed he never had the will to smile anymore. But now it seemed he couldn't stop himself.

"You gave me a good reason to smile again. And you know something? It feels really good to smile again. I missed it." He said truthfully.

She blushed even more now, but this time he thought it looked cute on her.

He gently stroked her face and when she closed her eyes he softly kissed her again. This time though with more passion and fire.

She slightly backed away at the unfamiliar feeling and for a moment he was afraid he had scared her off. But then she responded back to his kiss with almost as much fire and passion as he had.

She clutched his shirt when she felt her knees trembling.

Both their breathing was starting to get heavy when he remembered that they were still out in the forest, and could easily get caught by passerby's.

And for the second time he broke of their kiss.

"We can't do this…not here…" he said breathless.

For a moment she just looked at him, and he thought he saw regret in her eyes. But before he could make sure she looked shyly downwards.

"Come with me Hinata-sama….please?..." he asked.

Although his voice had sounded neutral to anyone who didn't knew him that well, she could hear the almost desperate plead behind it.

Her head shot up at his whispered question.

She nodded slightly, too shy to say anything.

"If you do, it will be more than just kissing and holding hands…" he warned her.

Her heart filled itself with love at those words, for he never before had given her a choice. And she knew that with those words he had practically pledged his love for her.

"I know…" she almost whispered, not able to talk past the lump in her throat. In her heart she had never been so sure about anything before in her life. And what they were about to share was something she had only wanted to share with him.

He smiled at her and held her close. Then with one hand he formed some seals behind her back and before she knew what happened they had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

(1) Hinata always calls Neji nii-san, wich means older brother. For obvious reasons Neji prefers the kun suffix now better ;P 

AN:

Everyone thank you sooo much for your nice reviews! It really means the world to me :sniffs:


	6. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the smoke cleared she backed away slightly, confused of where he had taken here. Then she recognised where he had taken her; his bedroom...

He gently drew her back in his arms and kissed her softly. When their kiss grew more passionate she let her hands roam freely over his chest and shoulders. When her hands touched a certain spot she could feel him flinch though, something she hadn't seen him do that often.

She broke off their kiss and questionably looked up at him.

He tried to divert her by kissing her again, but she was already lifting his shirt. Although he would have enjoyed her undressing him like that, he knew this was different.

When she saw the gashes and bruises on his chest her eyes grew wide, for she knew there could only be one thing that would leave such wounds; her fathers Tenkan. And since they were still raw she knew he had just been hit. A wave of guilt welled up in her when she realised he must have gotten punished by her father when he had found out she had left the house alone.

Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. Not in front of him.

But he had seen the sadness in her eyes and he gently lifted her face so he could looke her in the eyes.

"It was worth it…." He said solemnly, and then he smiled.

She blushed under his teasing gaze and blushed even more when she thought back on their heated kisses earlier.

Neji was surprised when she gently urged him over to his bed, and gently pushed him down to sit on the edge. He was even more surprised when she knelt down between his legs until she was on her knees mere inches away from him.

He leaned down his head so he could kiss her again, but after a few seconds she shyly broke off the kiss, slightly blushing.

Neji was afraid that she somehow had changed her mind about the whole thing, since he could still hardly believe his usually shy cousin was actually here in his room, returning his kisses with an equal passion and of her own free will no less!

She didn't pull back though, and instead closed her eyes. He could see she was focusing on something. Although he didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it, he didn't want to disturb her either.

Within seconds she opened her eyes again, but he could still see the concentration in her eyes.

She gently touched one of the gashes her father had delivered to him earlier, when he could felt the strangest feeling. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt before in his life. He could feel how a warmth flowed through his wound and into his chest, immediately relieving him of his pain.

Then it dawned upon him what that feeling was and his eyes widened.

_…It can't be…she couldn't…_ he thought confused.

But he knew that would be the only possible explanation for what she was doing with him.

He activated his Byakugan to make sure, but it only confirmed him he was right. For he could see how she channelled her chakra and gently let it flow into him, healing his wounds.

Although his eyes told him so, he could still hardly believe it. He knew it could be done, but also knew that there were only a few medic-nins that could actually do it since it required and almost perfect chakra control not even many Jounins had.

But his eyes could see it perfectly clear. His little cousin, who everyone thought of as the weakest Hyuuga, had the chakra control to be one of the greatest shinobi in Konoha. And if she would ever use it in battle she would have no need for stamina at all…

He looked at her, his eyes full with surprise, but she only blushed more and closed her eyes to keep him from distracting her.

The feeling of her chakra flowing trough is body was overriding his senses. It felt more intimate than anything he had ever experienced, and he knew he would never feel closer to her than right then.

When he could no longer hold back he kissed her passionately. Wanting her to feel the same feeling of completion she had given him. Her eyes flew open and the chakra flow stopped abruptly.

He hardly noticed it as his kiss grew more intense. She started to react to his ministrations and kisses with a passion he didn't knew she had in her.

Encouraged by her reaction and his own growing need he let his hands slit under her sweater and slowly pushed it over her head.

She could no longer think straight. Her last doubts were swept away when he had kissed her. She could feel the passion rising in them both and suddenly she felt the urging need to touch his bare skin. Before her shyness could even kick in her fingers were roaming his chest. She could feel his warm skin and tight muscles under her soft fingers. She could hear him hiss with pleasure.

He pulled her on his lab and kissed her even deeper. Then he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hinata…are you sure? 'Cause I won't be able to stop if we take this any further…" he said in a lust thick voice.

She could feel her heart swell and kissed him in answer.

Slowly they made love neither wanting it to end. He tried to please her as much as he could, making sure she would enjoy it as much as he was.

She reacted with all the love and passion she had in her, completely letting go of her usual inhibition.

* * *

Much later he pulled her close in his arms, not wanting to let go of her, afraid she would take this wonderful feeling with her if she would leave. For as long as he could remember he had never felt this relaxed and satisfied in his life, and although he'd never been really happy before, he suddenly realised he was now. 

_… And all thanks to her…_ he thought with a smile, and pulled her even closer.

She made a strangled noise, and when he realised he was almost strangling her he released his hold some.

"I won't run off…." she said smiling, knowing what he was thinking.

He smiled back at her, and again she was surprised to see him do so.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her when he saw her eyes.

"I like it when you smile Neji-kun…It makes me happy to see you smiling again…" she said honest.

Neji seemed to think that over.

"Well, than I guess I would have no choice but to smile more often." he said teasingly kissing the top of her head.

She laid back down with her head in his chest, relishing his warmth.

"You know your father will find out about this…" Neji began hesitantly after a short silence.

"I don't care…" she simply said.

"He could disinherit you for sleeping with a Branch House member…" he warned, his voice more serious this time. He started to hate himself for not thinking about it sooner, now Hinata would take the fall of his deeds.

"I don't care about the title. Let Hanabi have it. She wants it badly. I'll never be strong enough to live up to it anyway…" she said calm but just as serious.

"Ah, but you_ are_ strong Hinata. Much stronger than anyone thinks. What you did with your healing earlier proved that!" he said calm but positive.

But she didn't believe him.

"I'm not strong.. I just wish I could have some of your strength…maybe than my father wouldn't hate me so much…" she said more to herself than him.

But he had heard, and right then he realised that he hadn't been the only bird in a cage. She was just as trapped as he was….

He pulled her closer.

"You are stronger than I am in many ways…" he said honest. "I never realised it myself before today, but you truly are. Even though everything proves you wrong, you still hang on to your believes, without turning bitter or cold. That takes strength.  
And like I said before, your chakra control is near perfect. With the right kind of training there won't be a thing you couldn't learn." he said.

She blushed, feeling really uncomfortable under his praises.

"Naruto-kun is the one who thought me not to give up on my dreams…" she said.

Neji slightly frowned at hearing the blond's name and a sting of jealousy hit him.

"He seems to teach you a lot…." he said his tone a tad colder than before.

"He's just a good friend, nothing more. You'll like him too if you let him." she said quickly.

"Why didn't you ask me is you wanted some extra training?" he asked quietly after a short silence.

She looked up in surprise. "I…I didn't want to burden you. You were already forced into spending time with me by my father…" she stuttered "And..I didn't think you would want to train me…"

She was right he knew. Before today he probably would have laughed in her face if she would've asked. Or worse, would have hurt her instead.

But that would all change he decided, and if she wanted he would help her train as long as she wanted.

They fell silent for a while and she was almost asleep when she heard him speak again.

"I will always protect you from harm Hinata, and not because of this cursed seal…" he whispered softly in her hair.

She knew he had only said it out loud because he thought she was asleep, so she didn't dare to answer. But her heart sang.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night, more content and happier than they could ever remember being before...

* * *

** AN: **

**Opal Soul** : Thank you soooo much for your encouraging words! ANd don't worry, I still have a few more chapters in store for you! ;D

**Ah-choo :** I'm sorry but this as lemonish as it'll get. Hope you liked it though!

**Princess Laday Subaru:** I'm sooo glad you decided to read my story anyways And I'm even happier that you like it too! ;P

**Hiasobi**: Your review really gave me 'warm feelings'! I hoped you liked this chapter as well!

**Naruto's babygirl:** This soon enough for you:P

**_Thank you all sooo much, you really have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. They really brighten up my life, and I could sure use that!_**


	7. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neji woke up early. He felt more rested than he had felt for a while and he knew it had everything to do with the still sleeping girl who was currently curled up against him.

She was still sleeping peacefully in his arms and he couldn't help but smile.

_…After all I've done to her, she gave herself completely…_ he thought still amazed by it.

He chuckled lightly when he thought about how passionate she had reacted to his touches. _…She sure wasn't shy then…_

He gently stroked her hair from her face and kissed her tender on her forehead. The slight touch woke her up though, and her eyes fluttered open looking straight in his eyes.

Her eyes widened, and Neji was afraid she had regretted what they had done. She touched his face as if she wanted to make sure he was real. Then she smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream this time then…" she said softly.

He smiled back and kisses her on her lips.

_…She dreamt about this?..._ he thought amused.

"Does this not feel real?" he said teasingly.

She blushed and nodded her head.

* * *

She hurried back to her own room, hoping against all hopes that her father hadn't find out. 

But her hope shattered mere hours later when she walked past her father's study.

She could clearly hear the argument between her father and Neji.

"I don't want you even near my daughter again! She will marry someone I deem fit for the Hyuuga heiress, and it will certainly not be a Branch House member!" her father said contemptuous.

Neji had to restrain himself not to lash out at hearing his uncle's words. He knew very well Hiashi had said them just so he would react, and give him an excuse to fight him, or even kill him, and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

But he also didn't want to give up the first happiness he had felt in his lofe, and he would fight for her if necessary.

"Not even you can change what happened, and I won't just give her up, Hiashi-sama." Neji said with his usual collected calmness.

Hiashi saw the determination in Neji's eyes and knew he needed a different approach.

"What if I give you something in return?" Hiashi said mysterious.

Neji merely looked at him, eyes not giving away any of his thoughts or feelings.

"If you'll stay away from my daughter I will acknowledge you as my son, and as the oldest _you_ will be the next heir." Hiashi said slowly.

When she had heard her fathers proposition she stumbled away from the door and ran to her own room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

She couldn't believe what her father had just said. It all seemed so unfair. She had finally found some happiness, and now it would all go to waste, for she knew Neji couldn't refuse her father's offer. It was everything he had ever wanted, even needed. 

She couldn't blame him and even felt true happiness for him. He would finally have the acknowledgement he had longed for and deserved more than anyone. But her heart felt broken and she felt a cold settle in her heart.

But she never was the person to swallow in self pity, and she forced herself to wash her face and even tried to smile at her reflection in the mirror. No she wouldn't show her grief to anyone. She would keep it bottled up inside her, along with the rest of her pain and grief. A pain she didn't want to bother others with. Especially not Neji.

* * *

Suddenly her door flew open and much to her surprise she saw it was Neji. She tried to smile at him, but froze when she saw the stern look on his face. He looked even colder than he usually did and she could almost feel the rage radiating from him. 

She had never seen him this angry, and somehow that scared her.

She didn't understand his anger either.

_…Why would he be angry? He's finally gotten the freedom he had longed for for so long…he would be set free from the Branch House…_ she thought confused.

Instinctively she backed away a few steps.

When he saw her back away from him part of his anger subsided. He didn't want her to be scared of him, and he wasn't angry at her.

"Did you meant what you said yesterday?" he asked, his voice still cold.

It was taking all his self control to stay as calm as he was, or better as he seemed to be. He knew that his future wellbeing was in the hands of his little cousin now, and that if he was wrong about her feelings for him, he had just ruined his own life.

The simple fact that things were out of his hands now almost drove him crazy.

She had no clue though what he was talking about and impatiently he repeated his question.

"Did you mean what you said last night, about not wanting to be the Hyuuga heirress..!" he pressed.

She didn't understand why he needed to know now, but she could see it seemed very important to him.

She nodded her head nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Y..yes..I..I don't ..want it…." she said softly.

To Neji that was all he needed to hear, and he felt his heart flutter. He released his breath, not even knowing he had held it.

"Then pack your stuff. We're leaving." he said, his voice still devoid of any emotion.

His words echoed trough her head, leaving her completely confused.

"I…I'm leaving?" she stuttered confused.

Would he throw her out of her house, now he was the next heir?

Neji sighed and glanced alert down the hall.

"_We_ are leaving. But we have to hurry now. So pack everything you need quickly." he said.

"W.._we_ are leaving?" she stuttered, almost afraid to say it out loud, afraid she had somehow heard it wrong.

He couldn't mean what she thought he meant right?

Neji lifted his brow getting annoyed by the delay.

"Of course '_we'_. You didn't think I would leave you after last night, did you!" he said matter of fact.

Her eyes grew wide for she could still hardly believe her ears.

He shot another alert look down the hall and she vaguely realised he seemed to expect an attack any minute now.

When he saw her wide eyes he sighed.

"Look Hinata, I can't offer you much yet, but my mother left me a small apartment where we could stay for a while." he said in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's not that…" she said shy, her voice hoarse with pain.

"I..I just can't believe…" she stuttered

"You..you don't have to do this Neji-kun….I..I won't hold you responsible for what happened last night…" she almost choked out.

A single tear fell down her cheek. She wouldn't have him give up his dream for saving her honour.

Neji didn't understand. She had practically said that she loved him, then why was she crying?

"I..I heard what my father offered you…" she explained at seeing his confusion.

She saw him stiffening and her gaze dropped to her feet, no longer able to look at him, afraid to see the anger in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that Hinata…" he said calm "Now go pack your things. We'll have to hurry."

Hinata didn't understand it anymore.

_…How could he still want to leave with me?..._ she thought confused.

She had heard her father pretty clear; He would only be acknowledged if he'd never see her again…

_… So that would mean that he…would he really?..._

"B..But he offered you the thing you wanted most! You'll have your freedom! You..you'd no longer be a slave to the Main Branch!" she choked out.

A flinch of pain crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced by his usual indifference.

"But I'll lose the one thing that makes me happy…" he simply stated, looking straight at her.

"Besides if serving the Main House means protecting you and make you smile, I don't find it a burden any longer."

Tears were running down her face now, only this time they were tears of joy and happiness. And she did something highly unlike her and flew her arms around him.

"Neji-kun!..."

Neji, surprised by her action took her in his arms. Then he held her at arms length.

"You do understand that if you leave with me now, your father would surely disinherit you, don't you?" he asked her intense.

"I know, and I don't care!" she exclaimed happy.

Neji nodded "Then go pack your things" he urged her.

And so she did.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the nearest exit.

**_

* * *

_AN **

**Han **: Thank you so much for your wonderfull reviews! You really inspre me to keep writing, and yes it even made it come more to life. (thanks for understanding ;D ) :hugs Han tightly:

**kaitenkenburokuren**: I'm glad you like my story! ANd don't worry, I've still got a few chapters in store for you!

Princess Lady Subaru: I know what you mean, I'm a hoplessly romatic too! And I'm glad you liked the lemon, it was really very difficult to write for me, since I usually don't. '

Ah-choo : I'm glad you liked the lemonish part, and I feel so honoured by your compliment : hugs ah-choo:

Yami No Koneko : I will!

YumYum-Chan : Thank you so much! Was this fast enough for you ;D

**_Thank you all sooo much, you really have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. They really brighten up my life, and I could sure use that!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neji quickly walked down the hall of the huge Hyuuga mansion and she almost had to run to keep up with him.

Suddenly Neji stopped dead in his tracks causing her to almost run into him. Confused she looked up to see what had made him stop, looking straight up into her father's eyes. And they sure didn't look happy.

Instinctively she lowered her head and backed away a few steps.

Neji respectfully bowed his head to the head of the Hyuuga Main House, but his body was tensed and his mind was working fast.

"And just where you off to in such a hurry?" Hiashi asked authoritative.

"We are leaving Hiashi-sama" Neji answered, his head still bowed down respectfully.

Hiashi laughed coldly.

"No one will 'leave' this family without my consent. Being in the Branch House, you of all people should know that!" he said stern.

"Besides, what made you think she would go with you?" Hiashi said.

Much to his surprise Hinata's voice suddenly cried out.

"I will leave with him father!" she said positively, stunning both her father and Neji.

A small smile played on Neji's lips.

_…She really can speak for herself when it counts…_ he thought.

But Hiashi knew his daughter well enough to know her weak points, and didn't shy away to use that knowledge neither.

"If you leave with him, Neji will always be a Branch House member. But… if you don't I will acknowledge him as my son, and thereby relief him from the Branch House. Don't you feel he belongs there?" Hiashi asked her subtle, knowing very well that his words would weigh heavy on her conscience.

And he was right. Her will began to crumble and from the corner of his eye Neji could see her fidgeting again.

"Yamette yo! Stop it!" Neji said dangerously calm to Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at him "Why? Is she even too weak to answer such a simple question?" he said mockingly.

Neji's head snapped up.

"Don't you _dare_ call her weak! _You're_ the one that's making her weak! She has a strength in her that could easily outclass yours, but you won't even give her a chance!" Neji said heated.

At hearing Neji's words she looked up at him with watery eyes. He really did love her, and most important, he didn't think she was weak!

"How _dare _you speak to me like that! Do you have _any_ idea who you are talking to!" Hiashi said coldly.

"Now you better take those words back and apologise or I will kill you right here, right now! And if you'll _ever_ talk to me like that again I _will_ kill you _both_!" Hiashi added.

But Neji wasn't impressed and had no intension of going back on his word, for he had meant each and every word of it.

"I won't take back what I said. It is the truth. And if you _ever_ hurt her again, in any way, _I_ will kill _you_." Neji stated calm. But his voice had a firm edge to it, only aggravating Hiashi even more.

"You will pay for your impudence dearly. I will not have a _Branch_ House member speak up to me like that, let alone threaten me!" Hiashi said angry, lowering himself into the Hyuuga fighting stance.

Neji smirked and lowered himself in the same stance.

No, he really didn't mind fighting his uncle, even knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. He had never expected it to be a fight over Hinata though.

She had never been more scared in her life than at that very moment. They were probably evenly strong but with the Hyuuga fighting style, there was no room for flaws.

She realised the impasse her father had Neji forged into; because even if Neji was strong enough to beat her father, he would surely be executed for murdering the head of the Hyuuga Main House.

"No!...Please don't!..." she choked.

But they didn't react to her desperate plead. They were both concentrating on each other, contemplating the other for an opening.

* * *

Suddenly a very strong wind circled through the room, forcing all of them to embrace themselves. Leafs whirled around in the wind before the slowly felt down as the wind dropped as quickly as it had arrived. 

Much to their surprise Tsunade had appeared right between Hiashi and Neji.

"Hokage-sama!" they all chorused surprised and they bowed respectfully.

Tsunade, who had never liked formality's, waved it all away. She only nodded to Hiashi and Neji, but gave Hinata a sincere smile.

"Does someone mind telling me what's going on here? It sure didn't look like friendly chatting between relatives." she said looking straight at Hiashi.

"Nothing Hokage-sama. Just some family business that needed taking care of." Hiashi said calm.

But Tsunade wasn't one to be brushed aside by mere words, no matter how powerful the speaker was.

"Ah, but you see, as Hokage of Konoha it is my duty to know everything about it's villagers. _Including_ the Hyuuga Clan. So enlighten me." she said smoothly, knowing perfectly well Hiashi couldn't deny her.

She had never liked Hiashi much, and that feeling had only grown stronger when she had seen the way he treated Hinata. Therefore she liked to rub it in that even the all mighty Hyuuga Clan would eventually have to submit to her will.

Hiashi was obviously displeased by her interference but knew he had to obey her direct order.

"He harassed my daughter…" Hiashi started. "I even offered him to acknowledge him as my son if he would stay away from her, but he refused and threatened to leave the family and take my daughter with him." Hiashi said toneless.

"I will not allow a Branch House member to run off with my daughter!" he added stern.

Tsunade had been surprised by Hiashi's explanation, especially the part where he said he'd offered Neji to become his heir. She knew Neji well enough to know that that was the only thing the boy had yearned for. So why had he turned down the offer?

"hmmm I see. A serious accusation indeed. I can see why you are so worried for your daughters safety." she said, knowing very well that Hiashi couldn't care less about his daughters safety, and also knew that Hiashi knew she knew.

"So Neji-kun…care to explain why you wanted to leave the Clan with Hinata-chan?" Tsunade asked Neji.

Her question took Neji by surprise. It was very inappropriate to ask a Branch House member for his or her side of the story, when the Head of the Hyuuga Clan had already told the story, and therefore he hesitated for a second.

He looked at Hiashi as if asking for permission. Even though he hated the Hyuuga Main House with all his might, the respectfulness towards the Main House had been ingrained into his every being, still keeping him caged by invisible bars. Besides who would ever believe his side over that of the Hyuuga head?

"Answer my question Neji-kun! I know your smart, so it can't be that hard." Tsunade insisted impatiently.

Neji took a deep breath and looked straight ahead, his face and voice blank and cold as usual.

"As a Hyuuga Branch House member it is my duty and faith to keep the Hyuuga heiress safe at all costs." he said toneless.

Tsunade cringed inwardly at hearing Neji's cold emotionless words. She had always hated the way the rich and powerful clans, like the Hyuuga Clan, still upheld the class differences, especially when she saw what it did to people like Neji and Hinata. Both victims of a tradition that bound them only to uphold family honour.

She had also understood the hidden message in Neji's words; Hinata would no longer be safe in her own house, now that she claimed to like a Branch House member. What had surprised her though that Neji truly seemed to care.

"Is that your only reason?" Tsunade asked incredulous, knowing the answer very well, but loved to get a rise out of the usual stoic boy.

"For I can assure you she can take care of herself very well!" she said strongly.

It struck Hiashi and Neji how much credit the Hokage herself gave Hinata.

Just as she expected Neji started to shuffle a little and his gaze dropped to the floor, and she could swear she saw a faint blush starting to for on him pale features.

"No Hokage-sama…That is not the only reason." he started. "I….want to be with her, and if that's not possible within the family, then we'll leave." Neji confessed unwillingly.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. _…Well well, who would have thought that boy even had feelings!.._

Tsunade turned to look at her apprentice and smiled warmly at her.

"Hinata-chan?" she encouraged her.

She froze when everyone's attention focused on her, and she sincerely wished the ground would just swallow her up whole. But no such luck.

"y..yes Hokage-sama?" she stuttered.

Tsunade frowned. "Hinata-chan, I told you already that I don't want my apprentice to call her sensei so formally. So please don't start again now." Tsunade said calm but friendly.

Both Hiashi and Neji were stunned by her words; Hinata Tsunade's apprentice!

Only the very best were allowed to become medic-nins, and even they weren't trained thought by the Hokage herself!

Hinata just blushed even more. She hadn't told anyone about her training with Tsunade, only her team-mates knew.

"What do _you_ want Hinata-chan?" Tsunade asked her friendly.

"Do you like Neji-kun or not?" she asked.

Hinata looked at her father and then at Neji.

"Yes Tsunade-sama…I like him. Very much…" she said louder and more confident than she had ever heard the girl before.

"Would you like to leave with him?" Tsunade asked. "It could lead to being disinherit from your family." she warned.

"I..I don't care…I just want to be with him." Hinata answered honestly.

"Hinata!" her father warned her.

She seemed to shrink at his threatening voice and glare, and Tsunade could see how her young apprentice was shivering with fear.

She could also feel a strong chakra flaring and when she looked up she realised it was Neji's.

"Hiashi!" Tsunade said just as threateningly and glared at him.

"I can understand how a _caring_ father wouldn't like to see his daughter involved with a cold, stoic boy such as Neji-kun here looks most of the time, but I sincerely believe that she will be in the safest place she could ever be in, since he sure is one of the best shinobi I've got. I'm sure you'll agree with me that if Hinata doesn't mind his character traits, Neji-kun would be a more than suitable partner for her." Tsunade said calm.

When Hiashi bowed she turned her attention back to Hinata and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." She said. "And don't worry…" she added softly, so only Hinata could hear it.

She was about to turn around again to talk to Hiashi when she seemed to remember something and turned back to Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, your team-mates are just outside, and at the point of breaking trough my binding-jutsu. Why don't you go see them to let them know you're alright, before they come in here and start tearing the place apart in search for you, ne?" Tsunade said, smiling when she recalled how worried they had been for her wellbeing.

She hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to leave, afraid that her father and Neji would still fight. But she knew Tsunade wouldn't let that happen, so after bowing respectfully she left and went outside.

* * *

**AN : ** **_Thank you all sooo much, you really have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. They really brighten up my life, and I could sure use that!_**

**A.B.C.Otaku**: Thank you so much for your very nice reviews and the lesson Japanese. I even asked my teacher but she didn't knew either!

**Lala**: Thanks for the review and lovely emails!

**Princess Lady Subaru:** lol, yes he turned it down! But we still have to wait and see, wether their 'escape' will work out or not... :smiles wickedly: oh and I'm sorry to say, that there will be no more pairings in ths story. But I just started working on a kakasaku story just this week.

**Marl Welsh:** Thank you for the nice compliments! And I'm glad you like my story!

**kaitenkenburokuren**: lol, your review really made me smile, because it was the exact same thing I was thinking when I wrote it. But like you said, I didn't think Hiashi would be that stupid.

**naruto'sbabygirl** : Well first we'll just have to see wether they manage to get out, and then who knows... ;-D (sorry I just like to tease, and I don't want to spoil anything just yet :p )


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The moment she stepped out of the house her team-mates broke trough the still lingering binding-jutsu and ran up to meet her.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright!" Kiba yelled worried.

Shino followed in his usual calm pace, but even _his_ face couldn't conceal how worried he truly was. He only looked at her, but she knew he was just as concerned as Kiba was.

"Did he hurt you again, 'Cause if he did I swear I'll kill him!" Kiba threatened.

She was overwhelmed by their sincere affections and combined with her worries about everything else she felt like a wreck, and tears shone in her large eyes.

Shino felt the state she was in and slowly pulled her in his arms. He held her shivering frame and gently stroked her hair.

Kiba, who never was very good with these sort of problems, gently stroked her back in an attempt to show her his support.

No words were needed between them. After all the time they had spent together as a team, they understood each other perfectly, even without words.

Suddenly she felt Shino slightly tense up and when she looked up at him she could see that he was looking straight at something behind her. She turned around and saw what had caught Shino's attention; Tsunade, Hiashi and Neji had come out of the mansion, and now stood on the large porch.

She could hardly breath. This was it. This would be the outcome of her future.

Neji walked the few steps down, his face just as indifferent as usual.

She ran over to him, but stopped a few feet in front of him, not sure what to do or say. She started fidgeting again and stared down at her feet.

"Don't do that…" Neji said softly, but without his usual contempt.

Kiba was about to follow her and give Neji a peace of his mind, when Shino stopped him, and waited for what would happen next.

"G..gomen …" she stuttered.

"Don't be sorry." Neji said. "Hinata-sama, look at me." he asked.

"Are you still sure you want to leave this place with me?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Her head shot up. Did he mean it? Were the really allowed to leave?

She looked at Tsunade who was now standing just behind Neji.

"That's right. If you really want to be with Neji-kun here, you can." Tsunade said reassuringly.

She threw herself in Neji's arms, for once not caring what others might think of that.

"Does that mean 'yes' ?" Neji smiled.

She smiled right back. "Of course!" she said seriously.

Tsunade clapped her hands. "Great! I guess that's settled then!"

Her team-mates and Kurenai came over to congratulate her and Neji.

When Kurenai was talking to Hinata, Kiba and Shino walked over to Shino, supposedly to congratulate him.

"If you'll ever hurt her, or even make her cry, I swear I will kill you in the most horrible way possible!" Kiba said cold, showing his canines.

Neji looked as unfazed as he always did, but Kiba's words _did_ affect him. Not that he was afraid of what the dog boy could do to him, but because he was grateful for their concern for Hinata.

_…They have stood by her, when I should have done so… _

"I have no intensions of hurting her, but if I ever do, I sincerely hope you'll fulfil that promise." Neji said calm.

His words confused Kiba for he had never expected such an answer from the stoic Hyuuga prodigy.

"Oh I will! I can promise you that!" Kiba said still serious. Shino nodded in agreement, for once agreeing with his fellow team-mate.

Although Shino had never liked Neji much for ther way he had always treated Hinata, he could feel he was sincere now about his feelings for her.

Kiba walked over to hug Hinata and give her his best wishes.

Shino looked intensly at Neji for a while.

"Take good care of her…She deserves it…" Shino said calm, but sincere.

Now it was Neji's turn to be surprised by the Aburame's words. Shino was in a way just like him, always hiding his feelings behind a mask of indifference, and therefore hadn't expected such a statement.

"I will. I'll protect her with my life." Neji said just as sincere.

Shino looked at him and then nodded.

"Good, or else I would have send the Gekkai after you…" he said neutral before heading over to Kiba and Hinata.

Kurenai walked over to Neji and shook his hand.

"Congratulations to you too I guess…" she said smiling.

Then her grip on his hand tightened and her smile faded. "Hinata-chan, is like a daughter to me, and if you ever hurt her in what way or so ever, I'll kill you myself. Very, very slowly." she said threatening.

Neji had never really knew Kurenai, but she always seemed a nice, calm kunochi. But the kunochi he was now facing showed that she was also a Jounin who _could_, and surely _would_ kill whenever necessary.

"I won't." he simply stated.

He was a little put out that all her friends seemed to believe that he would hurt her somehow, but he knew he had himself to thank for that. He had never given anyone the impression that he was to be trustworthy or nice, and therefore didn't blame them for distrusting him with Hinata now. But he would prove them all wrong over time.

Kurenai's smile was back again, as if she hadn't just threatened to kill him in a very, very painful way. "Good, we understand each other then, ne?" she said merrily.

* * *

While everyone else was talking to Neji and Hinata, Tsunade walked up to Hiashi, who still looked very angry. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was running of with a Branch House member, but Tsunade made it pretty clear that she would have disbanded the Hyuuga Clan if he didn't give his consent. 

"Don't look so angry Hiashi-sama. Don't they look happy together?" Tsunade smiled as if nothing was the matter.

Hiashi just smiled slyly, and Tsunade knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm warning you. If anything would happen to Hinata-chan, even the slightest accident, I _will_ disband your Clan. You understand?" she added threatening, knowing very well what Hiashi was thinking about.

Hiashi's face grew pale. "You can't do that Hokage-sama! She's a shinobi! She could get killed every day!" he almost cried out.

Tsunade merely smiled. "Then we better make sure she's well protected, ne!" she said sweetly.

"Hokage-sama, how did you knew about this?" Hiashi asked Tsunade almost conspicuously.

"Ah..A beautiful butterfly flew by my office and told me…" she answered cryptically, and smiled.

Hiashi thought it was just her way of avoiding his question and went back inside the mansion, not even looking back at Hinata.

Tsunade caught Shino's glance and winked. Shino just nodded.

* * *

Neji waited patiently until she had said goodbye to all her friends and other relatives who had came out of the mansion. 

When she saw him ready to leave she walked over to him.

"You're still sure you want to leave with me?" he asked her softly, still hardly able to believe she actually loved him after all he had done to her.

She nodded "I have never been so sure about anything in my life before." she said soft but determined.

"I will do my best to make you happy Hinata-chan.." he said honestly.

She could only nod, too overwhelmed by his words.

"Then lets get out of this place…" he said and turned around. She followed him and took his hand.

* * *

Neji guided her to a part of Konoha she had never been before, and it was obviously not the best part of it either. 

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it's not much, but when I make it into ANBU I'll make more money and I'll buy you a nice house." he said.

"Oh, I don't mind Neji-kun. I bet the people here will be really nice!" she said. And he could tell she'd meant every word of it.

They climbed the stairs of an old apartment complex that looked like it was about to fall down. When they reached the right floor they could hear a lot of noise coming from behind one of the doors.

Suddenly the door flew open and a blur of orange collided roughly with Neji's chest.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't…" a very familiar voice started but then stopped when he realised who they were.

"Neji? Hinata-chan! What are you guys doing here? Were you going to visit me!" he asked eagerly.

Hinata, who had been standing behind Neji blushed.

"Na..Naruto-kun…uhm…we..we are going to live here."she stuttered shyly.

Naruto's face fell slightly when he realised they weren't here to visit him.

"Ano sa..Ano sa…You're going to live here..with _him_!" Naruto asked obviously doubting her sanity.

"But he's so..so _cold_ and _creepy_! What if he hurts you?" Naruto yelled seemingly not noticing that Neji was standing right next to him.

Hinata nervously looked up at Neji, afraid he would get angry at Naruto for offending him. But Neji just frowned and kept quiet.

"Neji-kun is not creepy, and he would never hurt me." she said. "He..he makes me happy…" she added hesitantly.

For a moment Naruto frowned since he couldn't quite see what Neji and happiness had in common, but then he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts.

"Well, that's a good thing then, I guess.." he said still a bit doubtful. But he also knew how lonesome one could be without someone to love, and if Neji was the one who could make her happy, who was he to doubt such a thing?

"But if he _ever_ hurts you, just tell me, and I will kick his ass!" he said.

Neji just raised his eyebrow since he knew he was far more stronger than Naruto was, but again he kept quiet.

"Hey! Then that means we're going to be neighbours!" Naruto suddenly cried out happily, totally forgetting that he had threatened to kill his 'neighbour' only seconds before.

Hinata smiled. By now she had gotten used to Naruto's sudden topic changes, and she had to stifle her laugh at seeing the bewilderment on Neji's face.

"Yes we are Naruto-kun." she said in her usual soft voice.

"That'll be great! We could hang out together more often and,…oh hey, you guys want something to eat? I have ramen if you want!" he interrupted himself.

"That won't be necessary. I think we will settle in first." Neji said calm.

Again Naruto's face fell "Oh…okay… I see.." he said still trying to keep smiling.

Hinata felt sorry for him. She knew that deep down Naruto was just lonely.

"Tomorrow would be nice though, Naruto-kun…" she said quickly.

Naruto's face lit up again "Great! I'll even get us some Sake too then!" he exclaimed happily.

"We will see you tomorrow then" Neji said before walking towards their own apartment two doors down.

Suddenly Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh Naruto? Arigatou.." he said calm as usual.

Naruto frowned "Ano sa..Ano sa…What for?" he asked confused.

"For showing me that sometimes we can outrun our faith…"

Naruto grinned. "Finally woke up, ne?" Naruto said.

Neji just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I didn't knew you owned an apartment…" she asked when he showed her around in the small apartment. 

"It was my mothers'. She left it to me when she died…" he answered softly.

She walked over to him "I like it here." she said.

He smiled and held her in his arms. "I'm glad you do. It's nothing compared to the Hyuuga mansion, but at least here we can be together…" he said.

"Neji-kun..that was nice of you to say to Naruto-kun…" she said remembering Neji's words earlier.

"Yeah well, I guess he's not such a dumb person after all. And he seems genuinely concerned for your wellbeing…" he answered.

She smiled happily at him.

_…Yes, things will finally work out for all of us…_

_

* * *

_**AN Although it seems like this is the last chapter of the story, I still have a short epilogue in store for you guys! So stay with me just a little while longer:D ** **_  
_**

**_Thank you all sooo much for your encouraging reviews, you really have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. They really brighten up my life, and I could sure use that!_**

**naruto's babygirl**: Welll it seems like Hiashi doesn't have much choice.

**Princess Lady Subaru:** Yes, she came just in time to save the day :D (well with a little help from Shino though) I don't know what the title will be of my kakasaku story, since I only just got started (I write them on paper out first) but if it's done I'll surely put it up here, or if you give me your email adres I can mail it to you.

**kaitenkenburokuren** : I don't think an agravated Kiba running around loose in the Hyuuga Mansion would be such a wise thing for the whole situation P so I just made them wait outside.

_**But most of all I want to say a special thank you to my dear friend Shang! (check out his story, it really is funny!) for he is the one that motivated me to put my story up here on FF, and always gave me the courage to keep writing! Thank you so much Drak!  
**_


	10. Epilogue

**AN. Well here it is, the epilogue of caged birds. And although it probably sounds cheesy, but I think I understand what parents feel when their children are starting a life of their ownes. This story meant so much for me, and now it is finished it's hard to let it go. :sighs and sniffs: I do want to use this oppertunity to thank all the people who've read it and left al those heartwarming reviews! It really meant the world to me! **

**Special thanks to Drak who has been my motivation throughout the whole story! **

**Well on to the last chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

The next morning they woke up from a consistent banging in their front door.

Neji tried to ignore the noise, not wanting to get out of bed yet, but the person at the door was very persistent.

Neji growled and put on some cloths. Hinata followed his example.

Still grumbling Neji opened the door, ready to kill the person who dared to wake them up so rudely. Much to his surprise there was a whole crowed standing in front of the door, consisting of Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Kurenai, Tenten, Lee and Gai.

"Took you long enough" Kiba growled, still not liking the fact that Neji was this close to his team-mate. He brushed past Neji and called for Hinata, half expecting her bleeding to death somewhere because of Neji.

Neji was still kind of fazed out by the sudden sight of everyone and didn't even tried to stop Kiba. Instead he looked back at the others.

"We heard you guys moved in here, and thought you could use some help to clean the place up." Tenten explained.

"Oh! That's so sweet of you all!" Hinata said from behind Neji.

And so they spend the rest of the day cleaning and redecorating the place.

After they were done they ordered some food and sake in and just enjoyed each others company.

During the day both Kiba and Shino could see that Hinata seemed really happy with Neji, and therefore started to accept Neji too.

And after a couple cups of sake Kiba even came to a startling conclusion "You know Neji-kun, when you loosen up a b it, you can really be a nice guy you know that!"

Everyone laughed and Kiba sat back on the floor.

Neji's eyes wandered trough the room trying to spot Hinata. She was talking with Tenten and Kurenai. He was glad she was enjoying herself.

Suddenly Shino walked up to him and followed his gaze to Hinata.

"I'm glad she's finally out of her fathers clutches." he said in his usual deep voice.

Neji raised his brow in surprise.

"He was killing her from the inside, and there was nothing we could do to protect her from it." Shino explained, and Neji could swear he heard guilt in Shino's voice.

"She told you?" Neji asked surprised.

Shino shook his head. "She didn't have to…" was all he said.

Neji looked at Shino and had the odd feeling he was seeing him for the first time, and he realised how much they were alike. They both hid their feelings behind a mask of indifference, both only talked when necessary, yet both were aware of so much more then they let on.

Suddenly Neji smiled.

Now it was Shino's turn to raise his brow. But then he smiled too.

"I guess that not one, but two caged birds were set free…" Shino said still smiling.

Again Neji was surprised at Shino's perceptiveness, but then he smiled again.

"I guess you are right…."

* * *

**AN **

**kaitenkenburokuren:** Don't worry my mind is simply bursting with new ideas, I just lack the time to write them all down. :S I'm now working a Kakashixsakura story and a few x-men stories.

**Princess Lady Subaru** : I hope you can rest now :P And no I don't mind mailing you my next story. Are you only intersted in Naruto fanfics or also X-men?

**Shang**:blushes: Thank you! You're my shining fanfiction star:P


End file.
